


Happy Holidays!

by ratcreature



Series: Holiday Cards [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, Doodles, Fanart, Gen, Jewish Character, Pencil, Traditional Media, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover Christmas card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil drawing
> 
> I felt like trying something cartoon-style that didn’t involve big-nosed creatures, so I picked my currently favorite fandoms and forced the poor characters into a Christmas card... *G*

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
